Hey Jude
by Nigaki
Summary: Mary miała w zwyczaju śpiewać Deanowi kołysankę, gdy nie mógł zasnąć.


- Mamusiu, nie mogę spać – wyszeptał Dean, stojąc w progu sypialni rodziców.

- Chcesz spać ze mną? – zapytała Mary, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Johna nie było w domu, wziął nadgodziny w pracy, by zarobić więcej pieniędzy nim postarają się o drugie dziecko.

- Tak.

Dean wspiął się na łóżko i od razu przytulił do mamy. Mary zaczęła go głaskać po głowie.

- Czemu nie możesz spać?

- Wiatr jest bardzo głośny. Czy to tornado?

- Nie, skarbie, to nie tornado. – Mary wciąż miała w pamięci dzień, kiedy w wiadomościach powiadomiono o zbliżającej się trąbie powietrznej. Tornado ostatecznie minęło Lawrence, ale mimo to bardzo wystraszyło Deana. – To tylko zwykły wiatr.

- Nie lubię go, jest za głośny – poskarżył się chłopiec, chowając się pod kołdrę, by nie słyszeć wycia wiatru.

- Zaśpiewać ci kołysankę, żebyś nie słyszał wiatru?

- Tak.

Mary przytuliła syna do piersi i zaczęła cicho śpiewać.

- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad..._

* * *

Mary nie chciała, by Dean miał więcej problemów ze snem. Lubiła śpiewać mu kołysankę, ale nie mogła tego robić co noc, zwłaszcza gdy zajdzie po raz drugi w ciążę. Wpadła więc na prosty, ale genialny pomysł.

- Dean, podejdź na chwilkę – poprosiła syna, który bawił się przed domem. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

Dean przybiegł jak na zawołanie, zawsze cieszył się na prezent.

- Co masz? Co masz? – pytał podekscytowany.

- Proszę. – Mary podała mu kasetę magnetofonową. – Wiesz co to?

- Jest tu muzyka, tatuś słucha jej w Impali.

- Właśnie. Ale to jest specjalna kaseta.

- Naprawdę? – Wielkimi z ciekawości oczami, Dean przyjrzał się kasecie.

- Tak. To nasza kaseta, tylko nas obojga. Jest na niej nasza kołysanka.

- Nie chcesz mi już śpiewać?

- Oczywiście, że chcę, ale czasami, gdy będę zbyt zmęczona, a ty nie będziesz mógł spać, włóż kasetę do odtwarzacza i puść sobie. Będzie grała całą noc, żebyś mógł spać.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął mamę za szyję.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co? – Mary odwzajemniła uścisk. – A teraz idź się bawić, ja zaniosę kasetę do twojego pokoju, dobrze?

- Dobrze.

Mary włożyła kasetę do odtwarzacza i ustawiła na zapętlenie, by cały czas grał piosenkę. Tej nocy, gdy leżała już w łóżku, słyszała jak Dean włączył kasetę.

* * *

- Dean, jesteś tu?! – zawołał Sam, wchodząc do pustego salonu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tu wrócili. Ich rodzinny dom, znowu stał pusty, ale tym razem nie z powodu potwora. – Dean?!

Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, co bardzo go zmartwiło. Dean powiedział, że musi oś sprawdzić i zniknął na górze, podczas gdy Sam przeglądał pokoje na dole. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego szukał, chyba po prostu chciał mieć lepsze wyobrażeniu o miejscu, w którym mógł dorastać.

Sam wszedł powoli po schodach, dalej nie uzyskując odpowiedzi brata. Nie wiedział, czy coś mu się stało, czy po prostu nie słyszał, ale to było nie w stylu Deana.

Będąc już na górze, Sam usłyszał czyjś śpiew. Przeszły go ciarki, głos był dziwny, jakby z zakłóceniami. Duch?

Podążył za śpiewem, aż ten nie stał się głośniejszy. Dochodził z pokoju, do którego drzwi były otwarte. Sam po cichu wszedł do środka i zobaczył siedzącego na podłodze brata, z magnetofonem w dłoni.

- Dean?

Dean zagregował dopiero po chwili. Przewinął kasetę w magnetofonie i puścił ją od początku. Kaseta była już stara, więc dźwięk nie był najlepszy, było słychać trzaski, ale głos był wciąż słyszalny.

- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
then you can start to make it better._

Sam poczuł, jak coś go ściska w sercu. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że wie, kto to śpiewa. Zwłaszcza gdy Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę ze łzami w oczach.

- Czy to mama? – zapytał Sam.

Dean przytaknął, znowu zwracając swoją uwagę na magnetofon. Sam usiadł obok, słuchając piosenki. Słyszał już głos mamy, ale wydobywający się z magnetofonu, nawet pomimo zakłóceń, był po prostu piękny.

- Nagrał mi swój śpiew, żebym mógł spać – odezwał się cicho Dean. – Ukryłem go na kilka dni przed jej śmiercią. Nie chciałem być starszym bratem, który nie potrafi zasnąć bez kołysanki. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze to kiedyś usłyszę.

Piosenka znowu dobiegła końca, a Dean od razu puścił ją od początku. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak długo słuchali kasety, ale gdy skończyli, na zewnątrz było już ciemno.

Dean wziął magnetofon ze sobą, gdy wrócili do Impali. Przez całą drogę Sam spoglądał na schowek, gdzie schowana była kaseta. Prawdopodobnie do końca życia nie zrozumie, jak ważne to jest dla Deana. Bardzo kochał swoją matkę, nawet po tylu latach. Sam również, ale przez to że jej nie znał, tęsknota za nią była słabsza. Jeśli mógł coś zrobić, cokolwiek, by zachować dla Deana pamięć o Mary, zamierzał to zrobić.

Zajęło mu to kilka dni i namęczył się przy szukaniu, ale zdecydowanie się opłaciło. Byli w drodze na kolejne polowanie, gdy Sam powiedział:

- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Dean spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Co?

Sam wyjął z kieszeni kurtki nowiuteńką kasetę i włożył ją do odtwarzacza. Z głośników wydobyła się bardzo dobrze znany im śpiew. Dean aż nacisnął stopą na hamulec i zatrzymał się na poboczu drogi, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na radio.

- Jak ty to...

- Poszperałem, poprosiłem paru ludzi. Naprawili dźwięk i nagrali to na nową kasetę. Jest taka sama jak w dniu, kiedy ją dostałeś.

Dean spoglądał na odtwarzacz, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Dźwięk był naprawdę perfekcyjny, tak jak pierwszej nocy, kiedy słuchał kasety. To przywoływało wspomnienia.

- Sammy, to jest...

- Co to za śpiew?

Obaj bracia podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli głos Castiela.

- Niech cię szlag, Cas, dobrze że teraz nie prowadzę – warknął Dean, wracając na drogę.

- Przepraszam.

- Dean ma rację, powinniśmy zawiesić ci dzwonek wokół szyi.

Castiel przekrzywił głowę, ale nic nie powiedział. Jechali w ciszy, słuchając śpiewu z kasety. Gdy się skończył, Dean wyjął ją i z troską odłożył do schowka.

- To było piękne – wyznał Castiel. – Podobało mi się.

Dean spojrzał na niego w lusterku.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Piękny głos, pełen troski i miłości. Ta kobieta musiała to zaśpiewać komuś, kogo bardzo kochała.

Sam uśmiechnął się do Deana, który również się uśmiechnął.

- Chyba masz rację, Cas – przyznał.

Castiel znowu przekrzywił głowę ze zdziwieniem.

- Dean, czy ty płaczesz?

- Stul pysk.


End file.
